Don't Push Me Away
by WritingElephant
Summary: Since the group escaped Terminus Daryl can't help but notice that his relationship with Beth is changing. Bethyl oneshot. My first TWD fic! :)


**Hello! This is my first bethyl fic and my first TWD in general. I hope it is a good first attempt and helps to feed your bethylitis. **** Please enjoy.**

**Don't Push Me Away: **

Daryl had been avoiding her.

Since the group had escaped Terminus and set up camp Beth and Daryl had been inseparable. Every day she would accompany him on his hinting trips and he would teach her how to use the cross bow. She was getting pretty good. When she wasn't sitting with Maggie she would sit with him, but she preferred being around him when there was no one else around. He seemed to relax more then.

Beth sometimes felt as if he was never like that around anyone else. She flattered herself by thinking that he had a specific form of vulnerability he reserved for only her. But then she would quickly dismiss the idea, deeming it arrogant.

Daryl liked being alone with her too. He felt so free with her. Around everyone else he minded what he said, carful to keep up all his walls; they had kept him safe so far. Apart from when he was with Beth. When he was with Beth he could just be. Not to say that he didn't love the group because he did. They were a family. But it was different with her. He didn't know why, but he liked it and was as comfortable as he ever could be with it.

Until he wasn't.

They were having one of their many hunting/teaching trips. She was shooting at a makeshift target Daryl had carved into a tree when a deer scampered into view. Seemingly without thinking about it, Beth turned and shot the deer square in the head.

They both stood in silence watching the animal die. Beth placed the crossbow on the ground and turned to face him.

"I just did that" she stated in awe.

"Impressive" Daryl drawled.

Beth launched herself into his arms and let out a little giggle. Daryl was at first shocked by her sudden embrace, but then found it easy to melt into her. He could hug Beth. He had a good handle on this situation. What he didn't have a good handle on is what happened next.

They both started to pull away, but then somehow they were both stopped, so his hands stayed rested on her hips and her arms around his neck. They made eye contact and for a moment Daryl was completely consumed by that. But then he started thinking and all of a sudden he was back in the kitchen of that freaky/beautiful funereal home and hearing her little _oh._ Right then he realised how many things that _oh_ could have meant and it overwhelmed him.

He stepped away from her. He saw her face fall in disappointment and that only served to intimidate him more. He was completely out of his depth.

"Let's go deal with that deer, yeah?" he said, turning away.

. . .

So he began to avoid Beth. He was always busy doing something else, somewhere else and he ate his dinner in his tent. Beth had honestly no idea what was going on. But she was going to confront him, just as soon as she got the chance.

She had an opening. After a few days there was finally a time he was not hiding somewhere far away, he was just sitting under a tree sharpening his knife. She approached him tentatively.

"Hey" she said. He didn't respond. "Hey" she repeated, louder this time.

He looked up at her and acknowledged her with a slight nod then went back to grooming his knife. For a few moments Beth just stood there awkwardly, waiting for him to say something. After a while she let out a sigh and plonked down next to him.

"Daryl?" she called.

"Hmm" he mumbled.

She tugged on his arm until he turned to look at her. He was clearly getting frustrated. Beth swallowed.

"What?" he snapped.

"I just wanted to say... you can talk to me" she told him. "After everything that happened to us you can talk to me. About anything. You know that, don't you?"

The anger flowed from Daryl's face and was replaced with something else neither of them could define. "I know" he said.

"So... what's been going on?" Beth asked. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I dunno" Daryl said, looking back down at the knife.

"Don't "I dunno." What's wrong, Daryl?" she asked.

Daryl still looking away took a breath. "Things are different now, aren't they? Stuff's changing... with us." He said refusing to meet her eyes.

That was the only way Daryl could think of to explain himself without sounding like a complete dick. The truth was whatever it was that had happened with them had terrified him. He was out of nowhere overwhelmed with the thought that he wasn't good enough for her and he didn't even know why. He was confused and sick and found himself desperate to get away from her. He didn't even know where it was all coming from.

There was only one thing he knew for sure and it was that something between them had shifted in the woods and he had no idea how to cope with the sudden change. He didn't understand the rules of things like this.

He made sure his eyes were focussed anywhere away from hers.

"Well..." Beth began. "It doesn't have to. Not if you don't want it to."

Daryl allowed himself one look at her. She was staring at him with an open and earnest expression. Daryl had no doubt she meant what she was saying. He thought he ought to be comforted by her words, but he wasn't. He thought of all the times he had looked at her and wanted to touch her, not just to touch her, but somehow peel away all her layers. Whatever that meant. But the thought of nothing changing was just as terrifying to him as the possibility that something could change.

"I don't know what I want" Daryl said, honestly. His eyes met hers and she took a breath.

"That's okay. You can think about it. Just..." she trailed off. "Just don't push me away again."

Daryl nodded.

"Promise?" she said.

"Promise" he replied.

She gave him a slight nod and stood up brushing grass off her jeans. She walked off to do whatever it is she had to do.

_Damn_ Daryl thought. _What is this woman doing to me?_

**I hope you liked that! If it's not too much trouble I'd love to hear you thoughts. Please review! **


End file.
